The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 3: The Amazing World Of Tom and Jerry
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 3: The Amazing World Of Tom and Jerry '''is A Daniel Pineda Production's 3rd Gumball Movie. It is made by Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Richard * Nicole * Larry * Mr. and Mrs. Robinson * Molly * Tina * Penny * Bobert * Tobias * Banana Joe * Rachel * Carrie * Tom and Jerry * Young Tom Cat (Flashback) * Young Jerry Mouse (Flashback) * Spike Bulldog * Tyke * Butch The Cat * Nibbles (Deceased) * Quacker (Deceased) * Topsy * Lighting * Meathead * Butch The Dog * Droopy * Rexy The T-Rex (Television Show) * Blue The Velcoiraptor (Television Show) * Charlie The Velcoiraptor (Television Show) * Tyrannosaur Buck (Television Show) * Mosy The Mosasaurus (Television Show) * Gru (Television Show) * Littlefoot (Television Show) * Balto (Television Show) * Dr. Nefario (Television Show) Major Characters '''Gumball Gumball is the main protagonist of the 3rd movie. Gumball and Darwin are boared and they discovered a wand under their bed Gumball and Darwin thought the wand that they remembered it was a fake until the wand make a purple circle portal and Tom and Jerry sucked into the other demension they introduces themselves and decided to play with them Darwin Darwin is a fish, a best friend of Gumball's and the secondary protagonist of the 3rd movie. They discovered a wand under the bed and did the same and tom and jerry sucked into the other demension they introduces themselves and decided to play with them Anais Anais is Gumball and Darwin's little and smartertest sister in the watterson family, Anais introduces herself to tom and jerry and later tells molly about this Penny Penny is Gumball's girlfriend and the alternated peanut. Gumball introduces Penny to Tom and jerry, Penny plesent to meet them and shook hands to them, Later Penny came to sleepover at wattersons house and date with his favorite boyfriend Bobert Bobert is a wise kid robot, and a friend of Gumball's. Bobert later comes over at Gumball's sleep over and he was introduced to Tom and Jerry and watch the movie, Rexy and Blue Molly Molly is a large, strong, and wide sauropod and the kindest girl in the world. Anais told her about Gumball and Darwin having playmates tom and jerry, Molly was empress with that and later having a sleep over to the watterson house Tina Tina is the biggest strongest bully in elmore junior high. Tina tries to bully Gumball, Darwin, Tom and Jerry But Tom stands up bravely to tina saying that "U cant do that to us and were men to be our service" and Tina walked away. Later Tina came sleepover at the wattersons house and watch a movie "Jurassic World's Rexy and Blue" which is her huge fan Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's 3rd friend and love to play with them. Gumball and Darwin introduces him to Tom and Jerry and Decided to make new friends with them, Later came to sleepover at The Wattersons house Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small banana and a fourth friend of Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias. Banana Joe sees his friends and gumball introduces banana joe to Tom and Jerry, Tom and Jerry sees a talking banana and they look hungry but Tobias stops them and tells them that he was his friend Rachel Rachel is a rainbow lass, tobias's older sister, and Darwin's best crush. Rachel came to sleepover at the wattersons house and give darwin a love hug and kiss him, Darwin blush when she kiss him, Gumball introduces her to Tom and Jerry. Carrie Carrie is a female ghost and a friend of gumball's. Carrie came to wattersons house for a sleepover and wanted to date with gumball or darwin but Penny and Rachel took her place and she is jealous New Characters Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry are the cat and mouse from the other demension and leaders of their dimension. Tom and Jerry are in a great chase but sees a portal and sucked them both into the other dimension and introduces to Gumball and Darwin and they become best friends. They talked in gumball and darwin's dimension not their dimension Gumball and his family and his friends kept it a secret Young Tom Cat and Young Jerry Mouse ''' Young Tom Cat and Young Jerry Mouse were The Younger versions of Tom and Jerry in Flashback. Tom and Jerry told Gumball and his Siblings the reason why they hate each other because when they were little they were use to be pals but now there enemies because Young Jerry mouse accidently break Young Tom Cat's Trophy and make him angry, and they no longer friends. '''Spike Bulldog Spike Bulldog is the meanest Canine in his dimension and the main antagonist of the 3rd movie. Spike Bulldog and his fellow friends are sad that Tom and Jerry are gone. Spike Bulldog, his son Tyke, Butch The Cat and his fellow cats are talking about Tom and Jerry and if they think their dead but to find out to look on the other dimension and saw That Tom and Jerry are still alive and decided to bring them back Butch The Cat Butch the cat is the black cat and the secondary antagonist of the 3rd movie. Butch the cat is Tom's best friend and catches jerry, But during this movie he is sad that Tom is dead but to find out later in the other dimension he still alive along with jerry Tyke Tyke is a tiny bulldog and Spike's son and his lackey. Tyke is sad that Tom and Jerry are gone and dead and he cried over their deaths until he finds out that they are still alive and decided to get them back Meathead Meathead is a brown devious cat and always being a total jerk. Meathead decided to go to other dimension along with Spike and other to kill tom and jerry Topsy Topsy is a brown tiny cat. Topsy will want revenge tom and jerry for being unteachable Lighting an old enemy of Tom and Jerry's and an orange cat. Lighting is a devilish cat who always goes fast and he's gonna pay tom and jerry for what they have done to him Butch The Dog Butch The Dog is Droopy's rivial and a third antagonist of the movie. Butch The Dog wanted revenge on Tom and Jerry for the ring that was on Jerry's Head Minor Characters Richard Richard is a big strong rabbit and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais father. Richard is always lazy and not doing nothing, but in this movie he seems very in charge of the house and richard introduces himself and to his wife nicole to tom and jerry and they were very pleasent. later Richard and Nicole are going out for a vacation and putting gumball in chagre. Nicole Nicole is gumball's mother and vice in chagre of the house. Nicole is pleasent to meet Tom and Jerry and shake hands to them, later She and Richard are going out for a vacation and putting gumball in charge Larry Larry is the guy who work at the store LAZER VIDEO. Larry is introduced by Tom and Jerry who along with gumball and darwin, later he was ambush by Spike and his lackeys, Spike uses his pistol to shoot, but asks him where Tom and Jerry are otherwise spike will shoot him Mr. and Mrs. Robinson They are the wattersons neighbors and love to be peace and quite. during this movie they are bothered by Gumball, Darwin, Tom and Jerry and Jerry threw some fruit at them and They are going crazy with all of piece of shit Quacker Quacker is a tiny yellow duck who got arrested by policeman. Quacker cried and kill himself with the gun Nibbles Nibbles is a tiny little grey mouse who wears a dippers and jerry's little nephew. Nibbles gets arrested as well and shoots himself at the jail Droopy Droopy is a white dog and annoucement at the funeral that Tom and Jerry are gone and Dead and giving them a piece of jackasses and Spike Bulldog kills him Rexy The T-Rex Rexy The T-Rex is a mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex and was broadcast in the Show Rexy and Blue. Rexy is a mistress to blue and a queen of jurassic world. in the T.V. Show Rexy is teaching Blue how to hunt their prey and Go on a crazy adventure Blue The Velcoiraptor Blue The Velcoiraptor is a blue raptor and a sidekick of Rexy's. Blue was raised by Rexy and she was hunting her prey that rexy was teaching her how to become like one Mosy The Mosasaurus Mosy The Mosasaurus is a large, strong mosasaurus, she may be a little shy but sometimes she can be like a sea genie wanted to be a crazy adventure with Rexy and Blue Gru Gru is a big guy that's works his house and his minions. but during this movie gru gets into a crazy sitiuation problem with Rexy and Blue with some stupid actions Littlefoot Littlefot is a small brown apatosaurus who always works at his business. He gets annoyed by Rexy and Blue who wanted to work with him, before gru gets him first Balto Balto is a wolf dog who works with Littlefoot. Balto was doing his job at the radio station until he got crashed by Rexy and Blue Dr. Nefario Dr. Nefario is an Old scientist and parthners with Gru by helping getting rid of Rexy and Blue Casts * Daniel Pineda as Gumball/Darwin/Tobias/Banana Joe/Bobert * Missoliverandblossom as Larry/Tom/Jerry/Young Tom Cat/Young Jerry Mouse/Butch * Jorge Escobar as Richard/Mr. Robinson/Tina/Spike The Dog/Butch The Dog/Meathead/Garfield (singing only in the Radio) * Guadalupe Pineda as Nicole/Molly/Rachel/Penny * Trainboy7 as Droopy * EmilyFan619 as Anais * Vincet Pineda as Lighting/Nibbles/Quacker Songs # Main Title/Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Pop version) # Kilted Yaksman Anthem (Rexy, Blue, and Others) # Ready to Party (Sung by Garfield and Friends) # Friends to the End/End Credtis Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 3: The Amazing World Of Tom and Jerry/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs